The invention relates to a feed drive for use in a flying upsetting press for reducing the widths of rolled material for moving a pressing tool, driven by a reduction gear, in a feed direction of the rolled material.
Feed drives of this type consist of electromechanical components which have a relatively high weight because of the output of power they have to generate. This results in a high mass inertia which in turn yields a slow and imprecise operation.
It is also known to provide feed drives with piston cylinder units which are regulated by full flow throttle control in an open circuit valves, for instance, servo valves. A disadvantage of these otherwise rapidly and precisely operating full flow throttle controls are high power losses. They have therefore not been used in upsetting presses.
Hydraulic displacement controls have also been developed, which operate with very low power losses, but cannot be used, however, for feed drives in upsetting presses because their volume flow dynamic for feed drives is too slow for feed drives.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is positional regulation for feed drives of flying upsetting presses, which operate sufficiently rapidly with low power losses.